Drug delivery is the method or process of delivering a pharmaceutical drug or agent to achieve a therapeutic effect in a user (defined as humans or animals). Drug delivery technologies are intended to control or modify drug release profiles for the benefit of improving product efficacy and patient convenience and compliance. Common methods of parenteral delivery include the following routes: intravenous, intramuscular, subcutaneous, intradermal, transdermal, inhalational, etc.
Drug delivery technologies may include the use of electronic circuits to control the duration of administration or the dose (amount) of a pharmaceutical drug or agent. Iontophoresis is an example of a drug delivery technology that implements electronic control over the administration of a drug. Iontophoresis utilizes an electrical current to transport a drug or agent transdermally, i.e. through the user's skin, in a safe and effective manner.